


Celebrity Gossip

by Gemiblu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, TRIGGER can be cute god damn it, Teasing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiblu/pseuds/Gemiblu
Summary: "All the magazines he’s ever read said not to appear too eager or relieved from a date reply. But he wondered if the person who wrote those magazines ever got a ‘yes’ from a crush like Ryuu before because a smile forced its way past Gaku’s stubborn will."Gaku and Ryuu have performed in front of thousands of people before, been on live interviews, and starred in TV dramas. But none of that compared to the nerves they felt when they looked at one another, wanting to confess. A promised first date is all Gaku wants, and Ryuu is more than enthusiastic to make this Gaku's last "first date"Some say the greatest thing in life is to love and being loved in return





	Celebrity Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the i7flashbang2019!!
> 
> Link to the matching art here! [Axian_s](https://twitter.com/axian_s/status/1162899710866100224?s=20)
> 
> It was super fun participating in this, please enjoy!

Tenn was tired of watching the two of them stumble through sloppy flirting as if they were part of some corny, dramatic romance. He could only roll his eyes so many times.

Anyone could notice the lingering touches, the prolonged glances during photoshoots, the flustered aversion of physical contact, even if by accident. Tenn was irritated from the second hand embarrassment. His two full grown bandmates were stumbling around a million dollar studio just because they couldn’t keep their damn eyes off of one another longer than ten minutes. Tenn could only sigh in exasperation and watch the show as it played out. As long as they were happy, he was too.  
\--  
Gaku noticed the soft wrinkles by Ryuu’s eyes again as he laughed. A trait of Ryuu’s he wondered how he overlooked after all this time with the other man. Gaku felt the frustration in his gut as he caught himself getting distracted again from his “Ryuu observations”. He looked away and grumbled about his lack of tact, but couldn’t help the pull of his eyes as they were drawn back to TRIGGER’s oldest member. But sharp silver met soft gold and Gaku snapped his gaze away quickly, Ryuu was looking back at him. Gaku’s own thoughts nagged him, ‘way to go, so smooth’, “keep staring, he’s nice to look at”, “what are you a teenager being caught peeping?” He felt warmer all of a sudden, he was caught in the act.

“Caught in the act”? Ryuu was his bandmate and they were in the middle of a shoot, AND he was the leader. Wasn’t he supposed to be paying attention?

Gaku bit his lip as he mentally chastised himself, his reactions made him look more guilty than his initial crime of gawking. He chanced one last look from the corner of his eye, Ryuu was still looking at him with a kind smile. The awkward wave in Gaku’s direction made the younger man laugh softly to himself. Even without meaning to, he’s able to make him laugh. Gaku’s attempt at suppressing a smile failed even as he waved back, a laugh following as he saw Ryuu reprimanded by the photographer for not staying focused in the middle of a set. He watched Ryuu’s back just a little longer as the other went back to work, it was expected for him to pay attention after all.  
\--  
“Yes! I’m coming I’m sorry!”

Being yelled at was worth it just to catch Gaku laugh one more time because of him. Those bright eyes shining in his direction as the younger man bit his lip to prevent more laughter from escaping. Could anyone really blame him from being distracted when Gaku just existed? He wasn’t named most desirable man for nothing. Although Gaku’s turn had been over for a while, Ryuu was still struck by how the man looked, how he always looked. Curly hair that framed his well angled face. Bright eyes that seemed to pry open your heart. And those lips. Those lips that got bitten when Gaku was embarrassed, when he tried not to smile too much, when he didn’t know what to say, when he tried to put on that ‘sexy’ persona for interviews. Those damn lips that Ryuu noticed since the first day they were introduced.

But it was work time and Ryuu focused himself enough to finish up. The camera flashing and the photographer giving directions was enough of a distraction from all his wandering thoughts. He could feel all eyes on him. The photo crew, his manager, Tenn and Gaku were all watching him. This was something he had to get used to when he first started, the uncomfortable feeling of everyone watching every move you made. Most stares he become accustomed to, but a quick glance to his right sent a chill over his skin. Gaku’s stare was something he never was used to. Gaku would always stare as if he was picking him apart and finding out what he was made of, always looking for Ryuu’s highest potential. His stare spoke volumes, gave inspiration, and made Ryuu want to perform his best while he was looking. He adjusted his body to have a clean arc in his spine, his shoulders broad, his chest out. The eyes of the photo crew were hungry, but no glance was as starved as Gaku’s. Ryuu wished to feed him everything he could.  
\--  
Ryuu sighed from the ache in his body, it was late and he just wanted to go home already. The familiar feeling of Tenn’s head was on his shoulder as the younger man snored quietly in his sleep. Ryuu smiled fondly as they both waited for Gaku who was finishing up with their manager, making sure everything was done for the day and getting plans for tomorrow. Another busy day of music video work probably. Ryuu groaned to himself feeling tired already, he just wanted to go home.

After what seemed like too long, Gaku finally wished their manager a good work day and gathered the other two so they could go home. Seeing Tenn asleep on Ryuu’s shoulder made his lips drop in an irritated frown. From an outside perspective, someone may say he was mad at Tenn. But after getting to know him, Ryuu knew Gaku was irritated at his father for overworking them to the point of exhaustion.

“Think you can carry him? Car’s outside.”

Ryuu hummed softly as he shifted to get his arms underneath Tenn’s lithe form, light enough to shift around easily. But both of them knew the dangers of waking Tenn. They would suffer his cranky wrath, partially composed of his embarrassment in falling asleep in public and in being carried so easily. To the fans, Tenn was sweet, sincere, soft and professional at all times. In private, he was a brat, strict about how TRIGGER should appear, pristine and (Gaku would say again) a brat. A brat who cared about his friend’s and TRIGGER’s success. ‘A good kid with an attitude’.

They made it to the car with no Tenn related casualties and the short ride back was quiet. Ryuu kept Tenn in his lap so the car wouldn’t shake him awake. He shifted the smaller boy so his head laid comfortably on his shoulder with no fuss, smiling at how soft he looked this unguarded.

“You spoil him too much”

Ryuu tore his eyes away from the boy in his lap to meet Gaku’s vibrant eyes, they seemed to glow brightly even in the shadows of the car. Ryuu caught himself staring for a second too long.

“I guess I can’t help it. He reminds me of my brothers.” And it was true, Tenn’s small frame and his teenage like behavior reminded Ryuu of his little brothers who he always enjoyed taking care of. Maybe that’s why Tenn’s constant teasing never bothered him as much as it got under Gaku’s skin.

Ryuu heard Gaku’s soft sigh before he felt another weight on his unoccupied shoulder. Gaku rested his head against Ryuu’s broad frame as well, he looked more tired now than when they left the studio. The silence seemed to stretch on between them in the backseat, the muted sound of Tenn’s even breathes the only thing remotely heard.

“When’s your next day off?”

The question broke the air of silence that had surrounded them and made Ryuu jump slightly at the abruptness.

“Uh, I believe…Friday.”

“Oh. Me too.”

A pregnant pause lasted between them.

“Do you have anything planned?”

“Not currently no.”

This was getting awkward.

“So.” Gaku started, almost hesitantly. “Apparently there’s this new restaurant opening up, if you wanted to go check it out with me.” Gaku tried to conceal the deep swallow from his nervousness.

“Oh yeah that might be fun!”

Gaku inwardly celebrated.

“But we should probably ask Tenn tomorrow if he’s free, I don’t wanna wake him.”

Gaku inwardly cried.

He lifted his head from the comfortable spot on Ryuus shoulder and looked at him incredulously.

“No that’s not what I…” He took a breath, Ryuu couldn’t be this oblivious, “I meant…just us. No Tenn.”

It was a progression in his facial expression that almost made Gaku laugh. I soft confusion turned into realization which evolved finally into a frazzled flush.

“You mean like…a date?”

Gaku averted his eyes for a second trying to gather his own semblance of emotional capacity and nodded shyly. Ryuu felt his heart leap.

“Like a…romance kind of date?”

“Is there another type of date I don’t know about?”

“No! I just didn’t know if…” Tenn shifted in Ryuu’s lap at the loud voices and both older members froze. But no wrath came as Tenn moved to a more comfortable spot in Ryuu’s lap. Gaku laughed quietly behind his hand as Ryuu bit his lip to prevent his body from shaking from his own laughter. But Gaku looked at Ryuu expectantly for an answer, his fingers nervously twisting in his lap.

“Yeah.” He whispered now “I’d love to go.”

The held breathe Gaku released eased all the tension and nervousness he had been holding prior to Ryuu’s answer, his skin felt electrified from the excitement that replaced his tenseness. All the magazines he’s ever read said not to appear too eager or relieved from a date reply. But he wondered if the person who wrote those magazines ever got a ‘yes’ from a crush like Ryuu before because a smile forced its way past Gaku’s stubborn will, as did a gentle laugh. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at Ryuu admiringly.

“Thank you” the two words were spoken so faintly, laced with a self-consciousness Ryuu didn’t know Gaku was capable of feeling.

Ryuu wasn’t sure how to respond but silence fell around them again and it was too comfortable to interrupt. Gaku rested his head back on Ryuu’s shoulder, affectionately rubbing his cheek there as he closed his eyes, content. Ryuu was beyond happy as he sat as still as he could, not wanting to give Gaku any reason to move.

The car ride seemed to fly by after that as they started to pull into the driveway of their shared home. Gaku got out first in order to help Ryuu transport, the still sound asleep, Tenn inside. Their home was just as they left it this morning, clean and quiet.

Ryuu excused himself so he could drop Tenn off in his room, making sure to take his shoes off before tucking him in, plugging in his phone, and removing any makeup that might be left over from the shoot. Ryuu smiled at Tenn’s groans in dissatisfaction as he wiped his face, he’d be grateful in the morning. After ensuring everything was as it should, he turned the light off and quietly shut the door.

Gaku treated himself to a small drink in the living room before bed, his nerves were still fluttering from the car ride. He remembered briefly the amount of pep talks he gave himself the night before, scripts he constructed in case of a refusal, even jokes to backpedal in case Ryuu seemed disgusted. No amount of crowds of fans or live tv interviews could match up to the nerves that he felt when everything was out in the open. Gaku was ready for his first heartbreak, but everything worked out better than he hoped. He tapped his own sore cheeks, he hasn’t smiled for this long in a while.

The presence of a hand brushing through his hair made Gaku jump in surprise. He turned to see Ryuu smiling bashfully, his fingers still entangled in Gaku’s silver curls.

“Sorry sorry! It looked like you were thinking hard about something so I didn’t want to interrupt.” Ryuu cursed himself for his weak excuse to just touch the other man “mind if I join you?”

Gaku moved over on the couch to make room for him as he started pouring Ryuu a drink, nothing too heavy, they had a busy day tomorrow. Ryuu sipped his drink happily, now even sitting next to Gaku felt like a new experience. His awareness of the other man seemed heightened and it made his skin tingle with excitement. Did he really have to wait until Friday?

“Well you look happy.”

Ryuu smiled in Gaku’s direction, he seemed mildly entertained by Ryuu’s enthusiastic behavior.

“Well it might be different for you, but it’s not every day I get asked out on a date.” He stopped himself from continuing, ‘…by the guy you can’t keep your eyes off of”.

Gaku hummed in question, “oh? So you think I’m a player do you?” the teasing smile egged Ryuu on.

“That’s not what I said!” Ryuu took Gaku’s bait. “You’re just…a very attractive man so I would think you’ve been on plenty of dates.”

Gaku took a big swig of his drink, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat. That thought seemed to be everyone’s conclusion concerning his dating life.

“I doubt you’ll believe me, but I’ve actually only been on one date my entire life.” Ryuu’s suspicious look was expected. Gaku laughed behind his glass, “It’s true! When I was 19. And as you can see, it didn’t go anywhere.”

“But why? You’re…you!”

Gaku tried not to show his fluster too much as he spoke around Ryuu’s compliment. He used a mocking tone of voice as he continued.

“ ‘Don’t get involved in celebrity gossip it’ll ruin you.’, ‘They’re only interested in you for the fame.’ And so on and so on. My father didn’t want a scandal and no one seemed good enough for him. So why try.”

“Then why me?”

Gaku’s hands fiddled with the rim of his glass.

“Because you’re worth it.” He smirked playfully, “You’re you.”

Ryuu felt like his heartbeat shook his whole body as it pounded in his chest. He felt rushed as he put his glass down and took Gaku’s hand in his own. Gaku seemed surprised at first but the warmth from Ryuu’s hand seemed to calm his ignited nerves.

Ryuu took a deep breath.

“I like you. I like you so much.” Gaku’s pale face blossomed with a deep flush, but Ryuu continued, “I’m going to make sure by the end of this date there will be no doubt in your mind about how much I like you. It’ll be the last “first date” you ever go on.”

A silent moment passed between the two before Gaku brought his other hand up to his burning face, hoping to hide the way he started shaking from the overflowing emotion.

“If you talk to girls like that, they won’t stand a chance falling for you.”

Ryuu tilted his head slightly (cutely, Gaku noted), seeming confused for a second.

“But I don’t want to talk to any girls like that, I only want to talk to you.”

That seemed to be the final straw for Gaku as he took his hand out of Ryuu’s grip and hit him lightly on the shoulder, laughing in exasperation.

“Stop! Stop! My heart can only take so much.” Both hands moved to cover the rest of his face that he knew by now was flared in red. His pale skin did no favors to hide it.

Ryuu laughed along with Gaku, but he had a fondness in his eyes as he looked at the younger man. Small details he never noticed about Gaku started to appear. The way the usually bold man hid his smile when he genuinely laughed, the delicate way his fingers grazed his own lips, the way his nose wrinkles just slightly when he was on the receiving end of a good tease for once. It was all so…

“…cute.”

“Oy, are you making fun of me?”

Oh. He must have said that out loud.

“No! No! I didn’t mean…you’re just...a lot…cuter than most people would think.”

The pout Gaku gave was cute too, but Ryuu wasn’t about to say it out loud again.

“I’m not the cute one, Tenn is.”

Ryuu scooted closer to him on the couch, moving to comfort him. He bumped his shoulder against Gaku’s affectionately.

“Then how about just for me? Just for me you can be cute.”

Gaku’s heart clenched at the genuineness of Ryuu’s voice. His playful glare in the other’s direction was all for show as his heart fluttered. Gaku turned his head away childishly to play along with the scene they seemed to set for each other. Ryuu’s laugh echoed in the chambers of Gaku’s heart as he muttered a reluctant, “fine.”

“Don’t be mad, being cute is a good thing!” without much thought, Ryuu nuzzled into the curly strands of Gaku’s hair against his nape. It just seemed so natural to do. But the shiver that permeated down Gaku’s spine at the breathe against his skin made him gasp and snap his head back in Ryuu’s direction, confusion and surprise dancing in his eyes.

Casual touches were always a common occurrence in TRIGGER. All members were familiar with one another’s arms around their shoulders or unexpected embraces for comfort. But this seemed much more intimate than familiar and Gaku didn’t protest. His eyes seemed to beg Ryuu to touch him again.

Ryuu took a moment to consider before his hand rose slowly to brush Gaku’s curls back from his face. Gaku didn’t pull away but his breathe shuttered at the contact, and Ryuu noted how warm and soft his cheek was, how Ryuu was sure his whole body felt.

They seemed to be at a standoff, just looking at one another to see who would be the first to say something. The slight shiver Ryuu felt in his palm seemed like Gaku was fighting his own self-control to stop himself from doing anything impulsive. Ryuu admitted he must have less self-control than Gaku, because he couldn’t fight the urge of bringing his lips to the other pair. 

He tilted his head slightly, eyes closing, and pulled Gaku’s face to his own gently as their lips met. Gaku’s closed his own eyes at the contact as a relieved breath escaped through his nose. Ryuu’s lips moved against Gaku’s, once, twice, each motion smooth and languid.

The kiss remained chaste through each pass, but the rumble of the beast inside Ryuu wanted, demanded, more. But before anything could be done, Gaku pulled away, his breathe just slightly shallow, sharing the space with Ryuu’s own. It took a moment for his thoughts to catch up with his body, a small laugh making its way through the lips that Ryuu just kissed.

“Couldn’t even wait until the first date hmm?”

Gaku’s teasing remark seemed to pass the torch of embarrassment as Ryuu’s own face turned red.

“I…I didn’t mean- I…I was gonna…” Ryuu couldn’t find the right words. But how do you find the right words to say ‘I couldn’t wait that long to kiss you, I had to have you’, without sounding too eager.

Gaku laughed as he stood, bringing his own hand up to Ryuu’s cheek, smiling at the equally frazzled man. Gaku’s pale skin openly displayed Gaku’s own blush, stretching down his neck, below his shirt where Ryuu fought his thoughts not to imagine where it ended.

“Good night Ryuu, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With those parting words, Gaku’s hand left Ryuu’s skin. Ryuu tried not to dwell too much on how he missed the contact already. He watched Gaku head to the hall that led to his own room, peaking over his shoulder with a smile one last time before he closed the door.

Ryuu was left alone on the couch with his pounding heart, buzzing nerves, and other problems he didn’t want to admit his excitement had caused. It was only Wednesday. They still had a whole day until their date. Ryuu groaned outwardly as he fell back against the couch. There was no way he was going to be able to resist Gaku tomorrow, whether it was staring at the beautiful man or touching him. Ryuu huffed a laugh.

Tenn wasn’t going to be happy.


End file.
